Choose Your Player
by raingirl777
Summary: It started as an ordinary visit to England, but Alfred never expected the odd encounter he would have with a strange woman on the street. America shares that she gave him an interesting object to Britain, but Arthur will not let the odd turn of events ruin his evening plans to hold a party for the Allies. What will they do with party crashers and their worst fears, 2ps? raingirl777
1. The Gift In The Jar

Choose Your Player

_Chapter One: The Gift in the Jar_

***xxxXxxx***

A blonde man hummed as he traveled along a canal. He had recently taken a flight from his homeland of America to the familiar country of England. The man had been here many a time, discussing political issues and recent events that had occurred just prior of his visits. You see; this was no ordinary man. Oh no… Alfred F. Jones was a nation, and a mighty one at that. For, he was the United States of America.

Today, he had decided to pop in for a visit with his old friend, England. True, they had fought over many things, but Alfred still considered him one of his closest allies. Britain had no idea that he had left his humble abode this morning and flew straight over to the island nation's house. No; today Alfred's visit would be a surprise!

He skipped by a few of the passing stores until he spotted something a bit strange. Amidst the bustling cobbled streets packed full of small shops, a tiny alley caught Alfred's eye. It wouldn't have appeared so strange if it weren't for the old lady that lingered just out of the public's view. Al had excellent senses, his eyes not excluded. He fumbled with the end of his black AC DC shirt while trying to figure out what to do, a nervous habit of his that he refused to admit. It was just a ten minute walk to Britain's town house from where he stood, but curiosity was getting the better of him. A quick stop wouldn't hurt; would it?

The American let out an exasperated breath as he wandered over to the older lady. She was anything but your typical grandma with a long pale face that reeked of death and misery. The woman had beady little eyes that were cold as ice, and her face wore a scowl so foul that it would drive everyone away. Alfred was hesitant as he approached her. What did he want from her? That he was not so sure of himself. He swallowed the lump in his throat and coughed.

"Um… Excuse me, but are you alright?" What else was he supposed to ask? It seemed rather odd for a stranger to waltz up to another person without a reason. "Are you sure you're not cold in this weather, Ma'am?" He gestured towards the darkening sky overhead then turned back to her. She said not a word, but continued to stare at absolutely nothing. It seemed that she still did not know that he was there. "Ma'am…?" She turned her back to him and began to walk further along the alley wall. The woman used her hand to guide her along the bricks while she shuffled her feet in a slow manner. Alfred looked back to the crowded street for a moment before deciding to follow her. He had to make sure that she got home alright…

In most cases, Alfred got along with the elderly, but something about this woman put him at unease. His heartbeat had begun to quicken for no apparent reason as he stayed fast on the woman's heels. She rounded the corner of a building along with Alfred who soon followed, but when he was on the other side she was no longer there. The man's brow furrowed in confusion as he looked around him. Where in the world could she have gone? At that moment, there was a sudden chill that ran down his collar bone. Something had touched him just at the nape of his neck. Alfred ran his hand over it out of shock and further confusion, but found nothing. He turned around to see the woman standing there, holding a small jar illuminating a soft blue light. It was subtle but scared the living crap out of him. His breath came out in ragged breaths as he stared into those silver eyes that held so much despair. In a moment, he fell to his knees. With this, the woman placed the jar before him and vanished once more. He paid little mind to the woman once again disappearing, but instead stared at the small flame that rested inside the glass in front of him. For some reason, the thought of the woman's actions did not frighten Alfred. He did not know what to think as he continued to watch the flame, mesmerized by its beauty…

***xxxXxxx***

**(A.N.) **Weird start to a story; I know, but with reading so many 2p!talia stories lately I came up with this idea. Believe it or not, I actually have all of this story planned out! Oh my god; it's a miracle! What has it been; a year or so since I actually did that? Well anyways, so far it hasn't led anywhere other than Alfred coming across the mysterious old lady and her jar of blue light. I am curious as to see what you readers think it is for, so please leave theories by reviewing! Just know that it involves 2ps!

~raingirl777


	2. Party Crashers

Choose Your Player

_Chapter Two: Party Crashers_

***xxxXxxx***

The cool, crisp air of Britain wafted through a large window of a living room. There the personification of England, Arthur Kirkland, sat. His legs were crossed while he sipped a brew in his large arm chair. Today was peaceful with no worries or local events, a day of relaxation from the chaos that made up the daily duties of a nation, but still the British country wore formal attire. There was not a single wrinkle in his white dress shirt and gray vest or in the pair of dress pants to match. His clothing was an important part of himself, showing his overall personality and demeanor. Great Britain thought of himself no less than a gentleman, so it was more than logical that he would assume to dress and act like one.

His peace and quiet was soon interrupted by the sudden ringing of the doorbell. At first, the person on the other side of the door was patient and waited several seconds before ringing it once more. After a minute the one ringing the doorbell grew impatient and began mashing the life out of the poor bell.

"I'll be right there!" England called out in a thick accent. Whoever was on the other side was really getting on his nerves. Britain quickly pulled on his gray coat and opened the door to find America breathing heavily. "Good god, man! What on earth are you doing here!?" He pulled the ragged and soaking wet Alfred through the door and closed it soon afterwards. America paced back and forth, all the while desperately grasping onto something underneath his jacket. England paled at his behavior and managed to ask, "You didn't murder someone; did you?" For the first time, the usually excited country spoke.

"What!? Of course not! It's just that… something really weird just happened." Sighing, Arthur decided to let him say what he had to say. The eldest nation forced Alfred onto his couch, sitting beside him so as to let him know that he was listening. It was one of the rare occasions that England revealed his father side, a side almost long forgotten by America. So over the next half hour, Alfred explained to him everything that had happened with the old lady he met on the street and how she had touched his neck. "That is when she gave me this…" America pulled a small jar from beneath his leather jacket. The tiny blue light that floated within captivated the older man as it bobbed silently.

"So she presented it to you… Why?" He took the jar in his grasp and examined it as Alfred gazed at the burgundy carpet.

"I don't know. Will you take a look at my neck for me? I mean… it felt so odd when she touched it. It couldn't have been the rain because it hadn't even started then, and what type of rain can bring a person to their knees…?" Alfred pulled his t-shirt collar aside so that England could take a good look at where he had been touched. England leaned over and his eyes widened as he ran his hand along a strange mark that had appeared on the other's neck. "Is it bad..?" Britain's silence was making him worry as it drew on longer and longer.

"A mark… I don't have any idea what it is…" His eyebrows that were even thicker than his accent furrowed in confusion as he gazed upon the mark. It was silent yet again, but it was then interrupted by the phone ringing, scaring the living daylights out of both of them. Alfred had jumped as Arthur stood up to answer it where it was held up on the wall next to the kitchen. He held the phone to his ear as he stood there and unconsciously wrapped the cord around his finger while he spoke to the person on the other end. "Of course; yes. Yes; I'm still holding it tonight. Oh no. Your fine; don't worry about." America raised an eyebrow at the conversation being held. " Alright; bye…."

"Who was that?" He turned to look over the couch at him.

"China; he was asking about the party tonight." Arthur stood there and looked out the window, where the rain continued to poor, another typical day in Britain….

"Wait; what party!?" England looked at him as if he were crazy then grew slightly infuriated.

"'Party? What party?' you ask. It's only the party I've been letting you know the details of for the past **month**! Are you saying that you never heard one word that I said!? Wait; why am I even asking that when I know the answer!?" Oh, he was pissed…. At that, Alfred yelled back at him.

"And what do you mean by that!?"

"Oh, you know what I mean!" He sighed out of frustration as he regained his composure. "You're invited you know. That's why I thought you came here in the first place…."

"Well, it originally was to drop by for a visit, but I'll go to your party. I mean; what else do I have to do at the moment?" Alfred shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes as he did so. "When does it start?"

"Well, you are certainly not going in those clothes! Look at yourself; you're utterly dreadful!" He pointed to his soaked clothes and dirty jeans. "Even if it was dry as the desert, I would still not be seen with someone wearing such a thing." He huffed and crossed his arms at the man's lack of style.

"What's wrong with the way I dress? I'm completely comfortable, and that is all that matters!" Alfred stood up from the crouch so he could face Arthur full on.

"Well, you're still changing because this is not just some random get together! This is a formal party where we will be discussing present and future politics with one another, so get along and put on something decent. Clean up while you're at it. We don't want you looking like a slob." Feeling defeated, the United States of America drug his feet as he walked to the bathroom. "Get a move on! We only have an hour and a half to get there, and the drive takes an hour!" With that said, Alfred bolted to the bathroom to get cleaned up for the party…

**xXx**

Green hills rolled by as Alfred looked out the car window. It would not be too long until they had made it to Arthur's large estate. It was not uncommon for a country to have several houses, being that they represented the nation's themselves. England was no exception, having purchased a large residence in the English countryside. It was a place where he could run off to find some relaxation and peace. He often used it for vacation and other purposes such as large events like this evening.

Alfred continued to gaze through the glass, frustrated that his former father figure had forced him into bearing formal attire even though he was a mature man himself. He hated doing what he was told by Britain. After all, maybe it was because of his battle for independence…. He was brought out of his thoughts as they rolled up to the front of the estate. It made his jaw drop at the site of it.

It was a small mansion with four stories and land that spread over several acres. The windows on the sides were large and appeared to be very expensive as did everything else. There was a garden on the side of the building, surrounded by bushes and covered in paths throughout it. Every type of flower imaginable sprouted from the soil and ponds that shimmered in the sunlight were crafted here and there. A large white gazebo rested in the middle of the oasis, covered in vines that made the area feel even more majestic.

America could barely stop gawking as he was escorted from the black vehicle and into the foyer where two, large marble staircases ran up to the second floor. The floor above them- the rest of the house in fact- was probably just as grand as what the country had already saw, seeing as there was red, plush carpet beginning on the steps and weaving towards the upstairs.

"Are you coming or not…?" The sound of Britain's voice nearly frightened the poor nation to death. The estate had been so grand that he had almost forgotten England was there.

"Yeah." They then walked to the kitchen so that they could check up on the cooking and see how everything was going. Other than a mishap with one of the chef's forgetting to prepare a dish, everything appeared to be fine, but Arthur barely even noticed when Alfred quietly snuck out of the room overwhelming with strong smells to go look around the rest of the house. After all, he knew for a fact that he was not going to eat what Arthur's people prepared….

**xXx**

It was at last time for the party. Silk ribbons were draped between columns in the dance hall along with bright white lights. On the walls to both sides of the area there were two large tables prepared to allow the guests to eat. The first time America caught a glimpse of the room, he felt it to be too high class for the gruff British nation. The site that lied before him was something more up France's alley if you asked him. Everything was just a bit too grand for his tastes.

The first guests to arrive were France and Canada. England put on the best fake smile he could muster as he shook the Frenchman's hand. He then turned to the man's side and was expected to shake Canada's hand. He paused for a moment before shivering and walking over to get America to join them. Once again, Canada had been forgotten… poor Canada.

"Bonjour, America! How are you doing; has my grincheux angleterre been treating you badly?" England was about to shout at him for being called such a name, but France continued talking to the younger nation. "Is this house not splendid!? I'm surprised that England could pull it off so well, but I have to admit that it is nowhere near the scale of my own housing and events. Oh let's face it, nothing can compare! Ohohohohohoho~!" The Frenchman laughed as England proceeded in hitting him upside the head. For once in his life, America did not butt in but instead stood to the side while sweat dropping along with an invisible Canada.

Two hours had passed since then, and all of the guests had arrived. Business discussions were going as planned, and the food was delicious. People laughed and drank until they were a bit tipsy. Apparently at one point or another, France had slipped some liquor in the drinks being served and even began raiding the kitchen for more. Before they knew it, there was bound to be a naked France streaking throughout the estate. That was a sight no one would prefer to see again. Unfortunately, they had enough of that on a normal basis…

England's party was at full throttle, and it seemed that nothing could ruin the occasion, but it was obvious now that everyone had been entirely off the mark with that statement. A crash resounded throughout the room that sent every person to jump out of shock.

"Who the bloody 'ell… is ruining my party!?" A very drunk England yelled out with a hiccup to follow. Evidently, France's raid of alcohol reached him as well. The source of the sound had come from the kitchen, so the countries ventured into the still warm room that had been used to cook the buffet. Servants had left to attend the party or either was allowed to leave for the barracks. There was no one in the kitchen except France, who had passed out on the floor long ago. The cause of the commotion was caused by no other than the three Axis members that lay below the now broken glass window.

Japan was groaning as Germany had fallen on top of him along with Italy, who had fell on the blonde, and did not seem to want to move any time soon. Germany was angry and yelling at Italy for causing them to get into this mess, complaining that he had ruined the plan. The brunette of the group just smiled and waved to the rest of them.

"Oh ciao, everybody~!"

***xxxXxxx***

**(A.N.) Wow! 2,103 words, not counting the author's note. This is almost as long as my one short story for my Black Butler 3 part series! :3 If only I had wrote two hundred or more words, I would have beat my all-time record for how many words I have wrote for a chapter EVER! You never know… I might beat it soon. After all with this story, I'm planning on writing fairly lengthy chapters, which is something unusual for me. Most of the time, I like to keep it around 1,000 or 1,300 at the most. Lucky for you readers! More reading material and it's a good thing that I know exactly what I want to write for this story! Also before I forget, I want to thank Randomality101 (on deviantart) for being my first reviewer/commenter! **

**As for translations:**

"grincheux angleterre**"- French for- "** grumpy England**".**

**With that said, I will be signing off…**

**~raingirl777 **


End file.
